The goal of the Chemoprevention of Skin Cancer (CSC) Biometry Core is to collaborate with all investigators in development and application of statistical methocis for design, conduct and analysis of all projects, including data management and computing support, This goal is achieved through the following specific aims: 1, To provide statistical and epidemiological collaboration in the design and execution of all projects. 2, To develop procedures for data collection, and build and maintain computer databases for information storage and retrieval. 3, To provide interim reports on individual study progress. 4, To provide statistical analysis and participate in writing manuscripts for publication. 5, To provide an administrative link between Core D and Project 3 in terms of managing and accounting for study agents. Biometry support is required in all phases of program studies, At the design phase, the core staff addresses statistical design, analysis methocis, power and sample size issues, and works with other investigators to establish data management and quality control procedures. They then participate in the management, oversight and interim reporting of ongoing studies. Upon study completion, core personnel perform statistical analyses in collaboration with other investigators and participate in preparation of manuscripts for publication. As a unique expertise, the core provides support in the design and analysis of studies involving karyometric endpoints. The Biometry Core continues to be used by all investigators in both clinical and laboratory settings. This highly interactive and clinically translational research program project focuses on the successful preclinical testing of targeted chemoprevention agents in innovative mouse models (Projects 1 and 2) followed by the design and implementation of clinical trials in at risk human populations (Project 3). Detailed descriptions ofthe decision-tree selection process as well as the interactions between Projects and Cores are found on the Resources Format Page.